Ashs' revenge
by gamewanderer
Summary: Ash is betrayed by the ones he used to call friends will it take friendship and revenge to work this out or will he be forever known as a failure
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Betrayal

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please no flames. Looking at all of the betrayal fanfictions I really wanted to make one so here I am. This takes place after the unova series so technically an AU after the league. I do not own pokemon.**

**Moves**

_**Thoughts**_

**Ages**

**Ash-15**

**Cynthia-20**

**May-14**

**Max-10**

**Dawn-14**

**Misty-15**

**Brock and Cilan-20**

**Barry-15**

**Paul-16**

After another win in the vertress conference he was going on to the finals and was against Tobias he was bent on winning. He pulled out all the stops, even so far as to bring back some old friends. He hoped it would work even with the training he gave them all. The next day he arrived at the stadium all of his friends and surprisingly a few of ashs Rivals. "Paul, Trip, Barry what are you doing here?" asked ash. "To watch you battle Tobias" said Paul and Barry "I was forced" was all that came out of trip.

When he walked in he saw something that made him sick in the stomach. All of the champions and elite four members were in the stands talking silently to each other. "Look Pikachu" he whispered to his partner. All his partner did was let out an awed "pika" "well let's go win this" he said adjusting his hat.

Walking in his locker room he felt jittery this was in fact his most important match of his life everyone was there he had to win this. "Challengers take the field" the referee called "here we go Pikachu" ash mumbled. "Well, well, well if it isn't ash" called tobias "long time no see tobias" ash yelled. "This is a six on six match between Tobias and Ash Ketchum trainers your pokemon!"

"Come on out darkrai" "Primape I need you"

"Battle Begin"

**In the stands with everyone**

"I'm so excited" yelled Barry "yeah me too!" said Max. "This will be difficult for our young friend" said cilan "yeah" brock agreed "last time ash lost three on darkrai and three on Tobias's latios." "Wow he's got his hands full" commented iris "yeah" he replied.

Cynthia was looking at the field critically until someone put a hand on her shoulder, it was Diantha "Don't worry about him he will do fine" she assured "I know it's just…" she trailed off. The other champions and elite four members looked at her worriedly. She didn't know what the feeling in her gut was telling her but something bad was going to happen today.

**On the field**

"Well ash I feel it's only proper to let you go first" Tobias yelled "primape **brick break**" Ash yelled "**dark void**" dark void hit its mark but primape didn't go to sleep ash only said "vital spirit" and brick break hit. Surprise overtook Tobias's face as darkrai came out of the smoke with scratches all over his body. "A lot of special training with his attack can do wonders cant it Tobias" ash yelled over_**of course he would train like crazy after last time who wouldn't **_Tobias thought.

"Primape**close combat**" ash said Tobias didn't notice until now that Primape had slowly been moving closer. "Get out of the way" Tobias yelled a tad too late the pig-monkey pokemon made a chain of hits before it got away. When it landed primape looked completely fine though darkrai looked about done he was flying lower than usual and had scratches and bruises all over him it looked as if ash was going to win. "Primape**focus blast" **ash said with finality "Darkrai**dark pulse" **Tobias countered after a second both moves fired however, both exploded into a smoke cloud. "Darkrai is unable to battle Primape wins" The ref yelled there was an explosion of cheers but neither trainer cared they just stared at each glaring.

**In the stands**

"Yes he did it!" exclaimed Max and Barry "yeah but…" brock started but cilan finished "He still has five left." "Its ok he's not a little kid anymore cilan" iris said. Everyone who didn't know just looked at her and shrugged. Cynthia just stared at the field shocked that ash won against Tobias' first legendary with a common fighting type no less.

**To the field**

"Latios I need you" "Charizard help me out"

"Latios vs. Charizard battle begin!"

"Latios ascend" "Charizard stay" they both listened to their trainers "Latios**extreme speed**_" _"Catch it" right when it was about to make contact he caught Latios' wings. "Now**Dragonbreath" **and just like that Charizard opened his mouth and shot a stream of multi-colored fire into Latios' face "Now **Seismic toss" **Charizard extended his blue wings into the air still griping Latios and flew high up in the air "Latios get out of there" Tobias yelled worried about his pokemon "lets finish this now Charizard DO IT!" Charizard started to spin and spin until he released latios and threw the legendary down to the ground.

After a few moments the ref was about to call it until he saw something come out of the smoke. Hit Charizard _**didn't think it would go down easy **_ash thought as Latios came out of the smoke with bruises all over it. "Charizard don't give in use**flamethrower**" ash enthused to which Charizard complied "Latios use**luster purge" **both attacks met head on and to everyone but the trainers surprise they were equal.

"Come on Charizard full power" ash pleaded Charizard try as he might couldn't over power the legendary but ran out of breath before latios so he took the move head on. "Charizard is unableto battle the winner is latios" "Return Charizard don't worry you did great" he spoke "Just give up!" ash heard across the field. He looked up and saw Tobias but in a different light he looked worried. "Not a chance Tobias you may have beat Charizard but until you beat my next pokemon I'm not worried" "Sceptile prove my point!"

"Sceptile vs. Latios Battle begin"

"Sceptile**quick attack **into**leaf blade **and finish him off with**bullet seed" **it happened so fast nobody knew what happened before latios was on the ground knocked out._**That happened so fast it was insane I didn't even see it coming **_Tobias thought while returning Latios. "What's the matter Tobias" ash called over "to fast." But what Tobias didn't understand was why he returned sceptile.

"Come on out tyranitar/ infernape" they said at the same time

**In the stands**

"Well look who he used" Paul mused scaring everyone "what" he said looking at everyone "we forgot you were there" said dawn sweat dropping "sorry".

**On the field (last time)**

"Infernape**Mach punch" **faster than you could blink infernape was gone and hit tyranitar straight in the face "tyranitar **Earthquake**then**head smash **finish with** hyper beam" **tobias said angrily as earthquake… well quaked infernape lost his footing meaning he couldn't dodge the**head smash **when he was on the ground tyranitar fired his**hyper beam "**infernape!" ash yelled "infernape is unable to battle tyranitar wins" "I told you ash give…" but he was unable to finish his thought as ash had already returned infernape and had sent out sceptile again "same thing like last time**quick attack **into**leaf blade **finish with**bullet seed"**as quick as anything could go sceptile disappeared and then reappeared above tyranitar finishing him with one shot.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle sceptile wins"_**I gotta take down that sceptile **_Tobias thought

"Go now Aggron" ash looked up at the large metal pokemon before him "return sceptile" he said to the pokemon "Pikachu take the field" holding out his arm for Pikachu

"Pikachu vs. Aggron Battle begin"

"Alright Pikachu let's start this off with**electro ball" **the mouse pokemon threw his ball of electricity at the towering foe but it looked as if it did nothing "what" ash said awestruck "you didn't think it would be that easy did you?" tobias shouted "Pikachu**thunderbolt**_" _as the bolt of lightning hit aggron everyone heard a shout in pain and a were aggron stood before explodedand a figure flew backwards _**shit I forgot about that electric rats electric power**_

"aggron get up and use**fissure" **"Pikachu get out of there!" ash shouted but as fate would have it Pikachu took a direct hit "Pikachu is unable to battle aggron wins" ash walked out onto the field to grab Pikachu and he heard laughter "you actually thought a simple mouse was going to beat my aggron?" "No" "What do you mean no?" questioned Tobias "I expected Pikachu to piss you off not to win!" ash exclaimed having a lot of muttering to his comment since ash never cusses "I did however expect sceptile to win" he exclaimed throwing the hoenn starter out on the field.

"Sceptile vs. Aggron battle begin!"

"Sceptile lets play this differently" ash said receiving a "Scep" from his pokemon "well I finally get to take out that annoying grass type!" everyone heard Tobias say ash glared across the field at him "you think it's just SO easy taking out MY sceptile don't you?" ash said sarcasm dripping off his voice. Everyone just stared, nobody's ever heard ash be sarcastic EVER but he ignored all of the attention and said in the most hated voice anyone's heard "sceptile lets show him your new move you learned last night **Earthquake **then eat **energy ball **finish with **Leaf Blade**!" exclaimed ash. Again before anyone could move sceptile shook the whole stadium knocking aggron off his feet quickly making an **Energy Ball **and eating it. His tail and blades on his arms glowed a dark green before extending and becoming pointed and hitting aggron directly in the stomach.

"Aggron is unable to battle the winner is sceptile." _**That fucking pokemon has got to go **_Tobias thought as he returned his aggron. "Dragonite I need your assistance" Tobias yelled calling another pseudo-legendary. "Well return sceptile" ash said surprising everyone "I'll need you later." "Alright we are facing a Dragonite" ash murmured to a new pokeball. "Go Gible"

"Dragonite vs. Gible Battle Begin"

"Dragonite **Dragon Rage" **a blast of bluish ball of energy appeared in dragonites mouth before anyone knew it. He fired but not before ash said one word which nobody heard until was Gible once stood was a hole. "What" was all Tobias had to say before Gible came back up looking fine "Gible get in close" ash yelled confidently Gible took off at a run and was surprisingly fast "hurry up and use **Bite" "**fly up to dodge Dragonite" but he was in vain for right as dragonites feet left the ground he latched on "now pull him back down Gible."

The sinnoh dragon type with surprising strength pull the kanto dragon down much to Tobias' dismay ash tried to finish it early "Now Gible **Draco meteor"** a bubble of yellow energy surrounded the kanto pseudo-legendary and fired into the air with him still in it when the attack was done Dragonite was on one of his knees and had a few scratches and was breathing hard. "Dragonite **thunderpunch" "Bite **it Gible" everyone watched in fascination as Gible bit the hand "not this again hurry and use **icebeam" "rock smash **to knock him away" Gible successfully knocked him away but he did fire the quadruple-damage attack and created smoke when it went away both pokemon were glaring at each other then they both grunted and fell. "Both pokemon are unable to battle send out your next pokemon" Tobias smirked as he heard this "well ash it's been fun but this ends now" "your right Tobias it's been fun but I'm going to win" ash yelled sporting his trademark grin. "Go Genesect/primape" they yelled exactly the same time.

"What's that pokemon?" ash asked his pokedex (this is actually what the pokedex says on bulbapedia) "_Genesect the Paleozoic pokemon over 300 years ago it was feared as the strongest of hunters this pokemon is a steel-bug type." _"Ok so it's a bug-steel but what's with the blue light?" (Hint Hint anyone know "Genesect use **Hone claws"** "Primape use **Mach punch**" Genesect just rubbed its claws as it watched as the exhausted primape come closer "Genesect finish with **Techno Blast" **ash just watched in horror as a beam of blue hit primape and fainted. "Primape is unable to battle, please send out your last pokemon" the ref asked ash.

"Sceptile lets finish this" ash yelled sending out his hoenn starter. "Sceptile vs. Genesect battle begin" "sceptile **energy ball** then eat it then **earthquake" **"Genesect lets finish this battle **Techno Blast" **just before Genesect could fire sceptile rocked the ground knocking Genesect on the ground and firing into the air "hurry Sceptile while he's down use **Solar Beam" **"get up Genesect NOW" Tobias screamed not wanting to lose to a simple child. But in his outburst he forgot one tiny thing and looked across the field at a now brightly shining hoenn grass starter his only thought before it fired was _**Shit! **_And his final pokemon was engulfed in a yellow beam creating a smoke cloud on the field.

When the smoke cleared Genesect was standing on one knee bruised and hurt but scary enough grinning "But how" no one has ever stood against Sceptiles' **Solar Beam. **"There is a simple answer to that ash" tobias called over having the attention of the entire stadium "And what would be the answer o wise one" ash said through gritted teeth thinking of a way to win against a legendary he has never seen before. "Because ash" pausing to make sure he had everyone's attention, but failed to notice he didn't have ashs for he was looking at Genesect "your weak" getting gasps and muttering from the crowd but ashs group looked like another door had been opened. But for some reason Cynthia looked furious at Tobias but only a few noticed such as Diantha and lance but nobody else noticed.

But everyone who doesn't know him personally just looked at ash in fear. Then the crowd heard nothing and glanced at ash and his sceptile who was ignoring everything Tobias just said. "DID YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT I SAID KETCHUM I CALLED YOU WEAK!" Tobias screeched across the field at the.

"Huh" Ash answered after he noticed everyone's eyes on him to which had everyone by surprised at his calm demeanor "I was too busy plotting" he said with finality. "What?" Tobias questioned "you know what I'll just show you Sceptile **Bullet seed **let's make some smoke on the field then use **Leaf Blade** while using **quick attack** then finish this with our favorite move **Energy Ball" **ash exclaimed everyone watched as the hoenn starter did all of them commands with perfection "Quick **Hyper Beam** Genesect" But surprising everybody. It folded itself up and shot forwards at surprising speeds and dodged all of sceptiles attacks. "Sceptile get out of there now!"

But nobody saw Genesect until it was point blank in Sceptiles face "now finish that gecko!" tobias screamed with joy as he finally can get rid of the annoying hoenn starter. Everyone tried to look into the smoke to see the pokemon but to everyone's surprise both were standing on their trainers sides glaring at each other then they both fell exactly at the same time. "Both pokemon are unable to battle this match is a draw" but you couldn't hear him over the uproar the only ones who were not yelling and screaming was the elite four and champions. They all stared intently as a screen was turned on to see who the last to hit the ground was sadly it was sceptile who was down first. Everyone who was rooting for ash was going to give him their condolences when a voice rang out around the stadium and those who knew ash stared in shock at who it was.

"HAHAHA Tobias was right, ash was weak HAHAHA" was all you could hear from max. His sister looked at him for a moment before hitting him on the head and those nearby could hear her say "not now max wait until we corner him" but now all eyes were on a certain 15 year old who started glaring at them "well pi looks like we know who not to trust now" he said to his starter "Oh before I leave I got something very important to say to three of you and those three are Misty, Dawn, and May." "Oh yeah and what are you going to say failure pokemon master!" taunted misty "I know something that you will hate me forever for" he said smirking "as you three and brock and anyone who 'Knows' me" he said sarcastically. "I was never dense at your advances" he said to where everyone could hear "at first I thought It would stop if I acted dumb though now I know you can't necessarily change people's views unless you do something unspeakable but hey you can't change the past so you know what I think I'm done with you all and one more thing" turning to look at the champions mainly Cynthia "I'm saying this to now get it out of my system. But I'll be back in oh I don't know 4-5 years, so is there anything any of you have got to say to me, if not then I'm going to go get my pokemon, badges, pokedexs', and old friends then leave to where no one can find me." With that he turned around and started walking out of the stadium returning sceptile and Pikachu hoping on his shoulder once he reach the outside of the stadium he heard footsteps behind him sighing he turned around to see Paul, Cynthia, and Diantha. "Yes?" he asked knowing the answer to the question Paul was who spoke first "I wasn't with them ok I had no idea that they were that spiteful I mean I wouldn't be that cruel." "Yeah same here but don't worry about it" ash said "What do you mean don't worry?" Cynthia asked somewhat worried "I sort of have some friends in high places." Was all ash said but he finished the matter after looking at Diantha and asked "you're the champion of Kalos correct?" "Yes I am why do you ask?" "Well I think I know where I will go while I'm away" he mused "but I have to go and hurry home before they get there" purposefully not mentioning the traitors' names "so gotta go bye." And with that took off to the pokemon center and started home.

**WOW first fanfic and I made it nearly 3000 words. Of course from here on in I will make them at least 7000-12000.**

**READ AND REVIEW FLAMES IGNORED BUT EVERYONE KNOWS THAT**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who are you again?

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the suggestions I am currently fixing and doing everything I need to do so thanks. I will update every Monday maybe sometimes Sunday if I get done early also after this update I put a poll up on Tuesday for what legendaries ash should get but warning I've decided on three of them one of which is in this chapter but everyone will have to wait on the rest. Also I will be going by weeks sometimes months or years as I will be pointing out important points in the story. I do not own pokemon.**

_**Thoughts**_

**Ages**

**Ash-15**

**Cynthia and Diantha-20**

**May-14**

**Max-10**

**Dawn-14**

**Misty-15**

**Brock and Cilan-20**

**Iris-16**

**Gary-15**

**Trip-10**

**Barry-15**

**Paul-16**

**2 weeks after betrayal**

Ash was on a hill looking down at pallet town "well Pikachu there was home" he spat looking at professor oaks lab where all of the betrayers who for some reason were not going in. _**Probably waiting on us**_ ash thought "Pikachu we are going to need a distraction to where we can get our friends" he said to his partner pointed to a pokeball. "Great idea buddy he can help" ash said while picking up the pokeball and released who was inside "hey buddy we need your help"

**P.O.V. Change Brock**

_**We can't let him have his pokemon **_I thought standing on the outside of the gate with Max and Gary who also agreed ash sucked when all of a suddenly we felt the ground moving "what the…" Gary started but didn't finish the ground beneath them fell in revealing a giant hole "Shit" was all I had to say before landing hard on my back "ow" I muttered but then I heard everyone else scream and fall in the hole with us "What the, who in the hell did this" screamed Misty, "Who do you think?" said a familiar voice. Everyone looked up to see Ash, Gible, and Pikachu "Now if you don't mind I'll be getting my pokemon" he said with not waiting for question "let's go you two."

**P.O.V. change 3****rd**** person **

Ash started walking away when he heard a door open he glanced over to see his mother Delia and professor oak. "Ash we need to talk" Delia said "yes my boy you need to see reason" oak said but noticed he screwed up what he was supposed to say. "wait I meant…" but didn't get a chance before he was paralyzed "Ash you have to stop" his mother yelled "no I don't" he spoke as if he knew what they were telling him "I am not going to just roll over and be a good kid like you all think I am, sure I will still help people in need and always help wild pokemon but I'm done getting no praise for my help only legendaries tell me thanks and some humans sometimes. But, no I'm going after my dream and I know what your 'reason' is" he paused wanting to say more but couldn't.

He turned and opened the gate to the ranch and whistled all of his pokemon that he had. They came to him with worried looks to him "why all the long faces guys, we're leaving I know you'll miss it here but come on cheer up everyone's going" once he said those last two words they all cheered up and started following him to the laboratory to get their pokeballs "alright" he said holding two pokeballs at once "return" and went through the entire process of returning them all starting with kanto team and ending with his unova team.

He opened the door leading outside and walked down the stairs to get away. When a flamethrower hit his face but it felt familiar. Then heard a roar he grinned "Charizard awesome timing buddy" he spoke to his kanto starter. "Everyone was going on a long trip to train and by everyone I mean EVERYONE" his kanto dragon smiled at the thought of training with everyone together and nudged ash in anticipation "alright, Alright lets' go to viridian forest to get someone back ok" he said grinning getting on his dragon.

**P.O.V. change Meowth (of team rocket same day)**

"We lost the twerp 2 weeks ago and we haven't got anywhere with capturing pikachu" Meowth said depressed they were flying over viridian forest to the bosses secret headquarters in the forest. "Well Meowth we really can't do anything now, I mean now all of the second and other twerps hate him so he's always on guard" Jesse said with a sigh. "Too true" said James.

They landed in front of the base and went inside and saw Giovanni with his Persian and surprisingly domino "hello boss" they all said simultaneously. "Jesse, James, Meowth I am very disappointed In you" said Giovanni "all you had to do was take a simple rat and failed repeatedly, but since your here I can save money by killing you" sending out his nidoking and nidoqueen.

"Hyperbeam them" right when they were about to fire domino tried to talk him out of it "wait, wait, wait, boss why do you want them dead? Just kick them out of team rocket." "Yeah and while they are at it let them speak to the whole police department about us" he shot back at her "but since you believe they are so important you can help me kill two pidgy with one stone?" "What do you mean?" she inquired. "You are going to join them" and with that he snapped his fingers and twenty grunts walked into the room "strip them of their pokemon and weapons."

With that Meowth was lifted up and was about to be put into a pokeball when suddenly a flamethrower hit the grunt holding Meowth. "What the…" "Am I too late for the party?" said a voice all too familiar to three of them.

Above them was a dragon silhouetted by the sun with a person on its back. When the dragon landed the figure jumped off and started calmly walking towards them with an electric mouse on his shoulder started sparking electricity. "So who's going to be first?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice Giovanni just laughed and said "change of plans kill him" pointing at ash "aww Giovanni did you forget who we are let's give him a hint Charizard seismic toss those two" ash said motioning at Giovanni's nido duo.

Everyone watched in shock as the kanto fire starter flew over and grabbed the duo and flew directly above them all and threw them with surprising strength. When they hit the ground everyone who wasn't ash, pikachu, and Charizard was surprised to see them knocked out. "Two down a hundred and sixty-four to go" ash muttered grabbing his bag of pokemon and pulling out two of them "come stretch your legs you two" calling out his sinnoh fire starter and hoenn grass starter. "Now you two don't target those four" ash ordered them pointing at domino and the rocket trio.

"You blithering idiots, attack him" Giovanni yelled getting over his cowardice "right boss" was all the grunts response mostly they sent out golbats, arboks, (in Giovanni's instance) Persian, Golem, and Rhydon. "Wow you'd think he would choose some that had type advantage" ash muttered nonchalantly but everyone heard him. "That does it all of you Hyperbeam! All of you" Giovanni screeched at all of the pokemon on their side.

They all looked at each other before charging the attack "we are going to have to finish this quickly guys" ash spoke to his pokemon. "Infernape and Charizard combine you flamethrowers on one target at a time sceptile bullet seed and pikachu thunderbolt" ash rattled off orders. Immediately, they began to follow orders ash grinned at his pokemon working in synch but was brought out of his happiness when he heard a screech _**it couldn't be **_ash thought. But when he saw the bird pokemon he grinned bigger than anyone could imagine everyone gazed at the bird as it landed in front of ash.

"Pidgeot how have you been girl" he said to his first flying type pokemon 'pidg pid pidgeot' said the bird moving her wing in a so-and-so way "well hey before I tell you why we are here you mind helping us out?" pointing towards Giovanni and the twenty grunts. The bird pointed in the direction of domino, Jesse, James, and Meowth. "Don't worry about them girl they…" ash tried to explain to the bird, but got interrupted by Giovanni who yelled at the top of his voice "FIRE"

"Pikachu thunderbolt, Sceptile energy ball, Charizard fire blast, Infernape flamethrower, and Pidgeot gust stop those Hyperbeams" ash quickly countered. As the beams of light sped towards them pikachu, Sceptile, and Pidgeots' attacks were futile and Charizard and Infernape were lucky they put more power behind their attacks but were now exhausted "ok you two return" he returned his fire types and brought out three more "ok since their exhausted you three need to help out" he said calling out three more grass types.

"Snivy use leaf storm, Sceptile use earthquake, Bayleef and Balbasaur vine whip, pikachu thunderbolt, and pidgeot finish them all with wing attack" Ash ordered them all with profession. When Giovanni had them all use Hyperbeam he thought they all would be knocked out and wouldn't have to worry about the recharge. But there he was with all but his Persian knocked out he knew he was beat but he wasn't going out without a fight. "Persian use fury swipes that thing" Giovanni said pointing at Snivy Just before Snivy could get out of the way pikachu cut Persian off with an iron tail.

**Pokespeech enabled **

"You will not touch her" pikachu shouted as he batted away the shining claws of Persian. "Aww protecting your bitch?" Persian growled looking at Snivy flushed-angry face. "Aww don't get angry because I'm right" Persian taunted. But when he forgot about pikachu until he heard pikachu growl "you are going to die" pikachu yelled when he sent a thunderbolt towards Persian.

**Back to 3****rd**** person P.O.V**

But for some reason the bolt of lightning seemed ten times stronger than normal everyone watched terrified as the lightning bolt hit home and Persian started screeching and writhing in pain. Ash tried to stop pikachu from holding the attack, but he wouldn't stop until Snivy yelled at him in which he immediately stopped. "Balbasaur, Bayleef, Sceptile, and pidgeot stop any of them that try to escape" ash told his pokemon while walking towards pikachu and Snivy. "Pikachu what's the matter with you you've never done that before" he whispered to his partner. "I think I can explain why twer- I mean ash" Meowth told the trainer in question.

"What did Persian say that was so bad Meowth?" ash questioned the cat pokemon while looking at the burnt form of Persian. "He said that Snivy was pikachus' bitch" said Meowth solemnly wondering what ash would say. "So that explains why he wanted nothing more than to kill a cat" ash muttered. "Listen Snivy don't listen to him he's just jealous pikachu cares about his friends ok" ash said "be glad yours didn't turn on you" he then added bitterly. "What do you mean I'm sorry what was it again, ash right?" domino started but forgot his name to which ash nodded then continued "What do you mean by 'be glad yours didn't turn on you'?" she questioned.

After a moment of thinking he decided he could trust them, so he proceeded to tell them about the betrayal and everything that had happened considering they were not there at the stadium when it happened. When he was done with his tale he was surprised to find the rocket trio looking furious and sad "we're sorry ash it's just we've been with you since the beginning and now all of the twerps and twerpettes have turned to… to… I can't even say it anymore" Jessie said and started crying James started comforting her "there, there jess we will get back at them for hurting ash" James soothed.

"Hey ash" ash turned to look at the scratch cat pokemon "could umm… could we come with you" he asked afraid of what ash would say. "Well you guys are annoying…. But when it gets down to important stuff you can be helpful soo…" ash trailed off looking at the trio "pikachu what do you think?" ash asked his starter.

His best friend was still pissed off about the cat but looked over at the people that had repeatedly tried to take him over the years, then sighed remembering the incident. He pointed at the scratch cat and then at ash and started speaking in his language in which Meowth started translating "He says if we do anything to hurt his family especially ash we're as good as dead" as he finished with a gulp.

The trio looked at each other before nodding and agreed to the mouses' rule. Ash looked over at Giovanni who had anger unimaginable in his face "well Charizard is too tired to go get jenny so we will take you to her" ash spoke to him without a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Move all of you" ash stated but when only a few of them moved he got angry and brought out two pokeballs he always used to use in sinnoh "go before I bring these two out" he said again and this time got almost everyone moving except Giovanni and two others "fine you three asked for it" he spat looking at them. "Let's get them moving you two" what came out was a gray bird with a white chest and a red piece of hair covering its left eye and the other had orange body, twin tails, and inflatable sac around his neck.

"Buizel water gun those two and Staraptor take ahold of Giovanni and take him to jenny" he told his sinnoh pokemon. After a quick chat with the others they found out about the trio and girl behind them were okay for now and did what ash told them to do. Once Staraptor was out of site he looked at his new group before telling them to stay here to where they wouldn't get captured once that was done ash and his pokemon pushed all of the left over grunts to viridian city where they got be captured but once he was about to leave Giovanni yelled at him cackling like a crazy man.

"Looks like Ash Ketchum finally grew up" he yelled insanely but he made a mistake in doing so because ash snarled back "That's because I had to." Ash walked out onto the viridian city street looking at the darkness around him before walking towards the pokemon center to make one last call.

"Hey nurse joy can you heal my pokemon" she jumped hearing a boy she looked at him and smiled and chansey came out and took the bag of pokemon but pikachu stayed "excuse if I may ask what are you doing out so late?" Ash quickly thought of a lie and thankful for who gave it as it was the mouse on his shoulder. "Me and my partner wanted to get some training in but it got dark before we could reach here."

"Oh ok" was all she replied "do you have a video phone?" ash questioned to which she replied "it's in the corner of the room you may use it but who do you have to call?" but did not receive an answer instead him walking and dialed the number of the professor in unova. "Hello there ash how's it going?" the scientist asked in s cheerful mood he felt bad for bothering her about this but it was important.

"Not really good professor" once she heard the story she went off screen for a whole 20 minutes yelling curses to Arceus and beyond before cooling down and coming back to the screen. "Well thanks ash" was all she said after a moment of silence. Ash of course was confused "What do you mean professor?" "That professor oak is nothing more than a hypocrite."

"Oh ok me and pikachu here were confused" ash laughed for the first time in 2 weeks "thanks professor I just thought you would like to know what actually happened at the ranch" "your pokemon are ready As.…" but cut off by the door of the pokemon center opening to show 9 exhausted trainers. All of whom ash glared at "pi grab the bag" he whispered to the mouse "hurry before they noticed us". Pikachu hopped off his friends' shoulder grudgingly and grabbed the bag off the counter and returned to ash. Who in turn took the bag and put it on his back.

Ash tried to sneak his way around them before being noticed and brock helped that by 'falling in Love' with nurse joy but of course nurse joy had to point him out. "Hey Ash you forgot to get your pikachu checked up." She called out innocently _**Damn her **_was his only thought as he saw them turn around "pikachu get in the bag and search for quilava hurry" ash hissed as he tried to stall. "Nurse Joy you don't worry about him we were going to go visit a friend that he's very close to I highly doubt he could hold still for more than 5 seconds" he explained to the nurse ignoring the glares the group of 9 were giving him.

He was about to start talking again when he felt a tug on his jacket he looked to see pikachu with the pokeball he asked for _**Perfect**_ was his only thought "well I would love to catch up 'old friends' but it's time for me to go away for a little while" expanding the pokeball and throwing it in a flash of light out came the 2nd evolution of the fire johto starter it looked around confused at first but the moment he saw the betrayers he didn't care where he was. "Smokescreen we can't fight here so might as well disappear" ash knew he would have it to explain to the pokemon later for now they had to leave.

Once he knew they couldn't see him and pikachu he ran out of the pokemon center heading to the clearing were they left the rockets. Once they arrived they couldn't see them so he yelled out "JESSE! JAMES! MEOWTH! DOMINO! Where are you guys at?" once he rustling behind him he and pikachu turned ready to battle with the betrayers but instead found who they were looking for. "Keep quiet ash the twerps are nearby" Meowth spoke softly "oh ok sorry guys" ash said slightly lower tone.

"Hey ash can I ask you a question?" domino asked ash chuckled and said "you just did." "It's just…" domino trailed off looking confused "what domino?" Ash was silent for a while before he said "I won't lie I'm going to disappear for a while do you three think you can stay off radar for a few years?" he asked cautious of if they could or couldn't do it. As they walked through the forest ash was surprised to find no pokemon wondering around the area "something's wrong pi" he told his mouse. Once they arrived to the main path they had seen no pokemon not even a sign of one it worried ash and pikachu.

"We got to move NO!" he yelled to his new companions but they looked at him like he was insane "what?" Jesse questioned. But once she spoke something quick and brown but was holding the 4 former rockets in the air "what the…" ash yelled but didn't finish due to the brown furry thing jumping on him "hey what are you doing here?" he questioned the eevee. Getting a good look at it, it looked familiar to him but he's wasn't sure where "where did you come from little guy?" but once again he felt as if that wasn't right. Ash looked down at it again to see it gone _**Now where did he go again**_ he was about to ask the rockets when a sound he heard 4 years ago in a big tree "mew?"

He turned to look at the pink cat legendary to see it was floating above his head "mew? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the tree?" he asked her. _**'I heard what happened I'm sorry' **_he heard the voice in his head "hey mew what do you mean you heard what happened where did you hear it from?" ash asked trying to ignore what she meant. _**'From Arceus of course she said you might need some help so she took it to a vote to see who would help two others will be here soon but not today'**_ the legendary spoke nonchalantly. "Ok… Wait did you say two more?" ash questioned _**'yeah Mr. grumpy said he would like to talk to you and victor would love to play with you again' **_mew said telepathically but she was hiding something "no one else?" ash asked almost hoping this was a dream _**'I don't know' **_was her reply.

"We better move it, hey by the way when I catch you if you want to stay out of your pokeball turn into a eevee that way everyone will think you're an eevee instead of a legendary." Ash told her making sure she understood the terms he held out a pokeball for her to be captured in in which she of course took her paw and tapped it. When he heard the ding he threw it to let her sit comfortably on his shoulder. _**'Oh ash one more thing' **_mew was about to tell him when a flash of light appeared behind them.

'_**This little guy has been looking for you forever wanting to ask you something' **_she said without a hint of emotion. Ash turned to look at a small jackal like pokemon. It had small black teardrops on the sides of his head "Is that…" ash was at a loss for words, there was Riolu the one he saved in sinnoh. Of course riolu was ecstatic to see ash again but he forgot one detail "ASH KETCHUM!"

Ash turned to see 9 pissed off people and 2 pokemon "return mew riolu don't trust them whatever you do and stay by my side ok buddy" ash told his new additions mew understood instantly and transformed into an eevee behind ashs back while riolu hid behind ashs leg. Ash was about to have the rockets use their pokemon to use haze and smokescreen but they were gone. _**We are going to have to explain teamwork**_ ash made a mental note. "So Mr. big shot can't speak to us guys" trip said mocking ash "wait what are those two pokemon?" iris questioned "ones a eevee and" may started "and the other is a riolu" ash finished for them.

"How did it get to kanto they are only in sinnoh?" brock asked his former friend curiously. Ash snorted "as if I'll tell you" then switched his tone "riolu get in a pokeball quick" ash whispered urgently but instantly riolu taped a ball on his belt and got sucked in. once it clicked he released riolu and asked ignoring the glares he was given "so is that an answer to your question old friend?" of course he was given a few brief flashes of happiness from the jackal. "Any time old friend now how about we get going? I bet you guys want to see your other family soon am I right?" and he was given a series of pikas, eves, and rois.

As they started walking away the betrayers called him weak and useless _**if they only knew**_ he thought to himself. Once they were out of sight he knew he had to go and collect his old pokemon before they go to them first.

**4 months later**

Ash was on his way out of celestic towns' pokemon center, he went there to find out about Arceus and her legends. Of course he had his trusty pikachu, 'eevee', and now lucario who evolved after visiting Rotas' tree of beginnings. "Guys we got 2 more stops to go then we have the whole team" ash told them _**well technically not because Mewtwo and victini are not here yet **_she yelled in his mind furious with her clone and legendary friend "ok true but I meant all the pokemon who wanted to come with me or I made friends with." Just then they heard a voice that ash knew immediately "oh arceus mew teleport us out of town now, hurry" ash whispered to the pokemon on his left shoulder _**ok keep your pants on **_"well.." ash led on _**oh come on that was one time and for the record I was tired **_"yeah and who wasn't running from 5 rapidash" _**I heard that **_and they were gone just when a certain blonde haired champion walked around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Legendary Trouble**

**A/N: sorry for taking so long I was busy with school as it is and always will be stupid. All in all ash is gonna get your poll pokemon in this episode so there's that. This part will be AU-ish because this is going to be the reason ash goes to Kalos. Oh one more thing if you know hellfire15s' 'I'm stuck in a house full of girls' I loved that story up until it got stopped, I mean sure some people tried picking up the story but it wasn't the same I was thinking of making something similar but like HillianLinks' 'HGW The New Champion' basically the opposite of hellfires' I was thinking of making something similar. Now I'm gonna shut up and get on with the story.**

_**Thoughts**_

**Ages**

**Ash-15**

**Cynthia and Diantha-20**

**May-14**

**Max-10**

**Dawn-14**

**Misty-15**

**Brock and Cilan-20**

**Iris-16**

**Gary-15**

**Trip-10**

**Barry-15**

**Paul-16**

**Day of the close call**

"Man that was so close" ash sighed once they appeared in a clearing_**'ash just tell her what happened I mean she will understand why you didn't go to her on the first place'**_ mew exclaimed trying to get him to meet her for weeks. "No mew I mean the moment someone finds out I was even speaking to her they will go after her and I don't want that I mean they could use as bait for me." _**'Ash please just here me out'**_ she gave him the eyes, god the stupid baby look she knew he couldn't say no to it and he was about to say yes when they heard laughter.

'_Now see I was right she would try the look to get her way I was soo right admit it'_ said one pokemon **"ok I'll give you were right but you gotta admit one other thing he doesn't know she purposefully brought him here because she was here"** said the other pokemon. "I know that voice isn't that…" ash trailed off looking over at where they felt the minds. "Mewtwo?" ash asked hoping for the genetic pokemon '_**brother are you there'**_ mew added _'crap they heard us I blame you!' _the first voice exclaimed appearing around the tree, it was victini. _**'VICTI WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO MY BIG BROTHER' **_mew screeched in their minds causing ash and his pokemon to hold their heads _**'WHAT DO YOU MEAN I BROUGHT HIM HEAR OF COURSE I DID HE NEEDED TO TALK TO HER.' **_

"Mew calm down it's just a misunderstanding just let it… Wait what do you mean by I need to talk to her? I don't want to talk to her yet she just wants to be friends nothing more." Ash said sadly _**'no ash she wants to be more it's just she always feels nervous and doesn't want to bring you into the political bullshit she has to deal with.' **_ Ash just laughed sarcastically "yeah and I'm a HO-OH in disguise" **'ash calm down and think about it, she is a champion she just wants what's best for her want-to-be mate' **Mewtwo stated getting his attention"will you three just stop trying to get me to go back and lets head to that region Diantha called Kalos okay?" he questioned finding a way to change the subject.

'_**Why ash, why would you want to leave I mean it's just a thought but maybe you should think about how we get there first?'**_ mew asked hoping he couldn't find an answer "easy answer mew" ash started calmly "we fly." With that ash brought out a certain new pokemon he was saving for competition "come on out salamence" the pseudo-legendary pokemon from sinnoh when it came out it eyed the new unfamiliar legendaries "salamence this is Victini and Mewtwo friends that are going to join us but right now I need you to focus on something important. I need you to take us to unova it's between us and the Kalos region."

**8 hours later**

When they landed in Nuvema town he immediately returned salamence to make sure nobody noticed him thankfully there was barely anyone in the streets. Wanting to go see an old friend he walked to the research lab, once he arrived he heard a lot of voices inside mainly three specific ones. '_What is riley, anabel, and Diantha doing here, with them and what the fuck is that noise?'_ ash thought to himself. "WHERE IS HE?" they heard a yell inside. "Guys let's just go ahead and call her from the pokemon center" **'but master I want a shot' **his lucario spoke "lucario we need to see Diantha not these idiots but still…" ash trailed off "yeah ok lucario but the first sign of trouble we are out agree" the three pokemon nodded their heads and they went in.

"Hey professor juniper you…" ashs words died in his throat looking at the group of people. Weird thing was riley, anabel, Diantha, and their pokemon was around the professor in a half circle on the right while the traitors were on the left with one pokemon each. Riley was the first one to get out of his stupor "ash long time-no-see it's been what four months?" "Yeah it has, um question" pointing towards the traitors "do any of you know where that base of team plasma is? I can't seem to remember where it was I remember a hill and a big laboratory but other than that nothing but you know what, I'll find it."

"WHAT THE FUCK" _**'joy, there she blows' **__"mew shut up remember I can't let them know you're here and not at the tree also stop saying that you almost had us found out."_ "ALL YOU CAN SAY IS DO YOU REMEMBER THE LABORATORY I MEAN WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" misty (do I even have to type it) screamed in his face. "For the first question I only agreed to come thanks to one of my real friends and to answer your second question Ash Ketchum" he deadpanned. Ignoring the stares he looked at max with a grin "how about I keep that promise I made 3 years ago and you and me battle."

When they arrived at the field in the back every one thought they knew who was going to win because max had a secret weapon but it was one sided either way you looked at it. "this will be a three on three battle substitutions are allowed we go until one sides pokemon are fainted trainers choose your pokemon." Brock stated.

"Go ahead lucario/let's do this kirlia"

Ash and his pokemon looked at each other and then at the pokemon that was going against lucario ash stifled a laugh however pikachu and mew (eevee form) was laughing on the ground trying had to stop giggling. "What's so funny" max yelled frustrated "It's just…" ash started but lucario interrupted 'I am Not fighting her no offense it's just let's use her and show them what power actually looks like' "are you saying I shouldn't let you fight for another ten matches?" ash asked innocently 'ok I'll fight just please don't bring her out she will laugh at me for failing to beat someone as weak as a beginner' lucario stated with playfulness.

"You know if I hadn't known any better…" but ash didn't get to finish because lucario glowed blue and was lifted into the air and slammed into the ground "SHUT UP AND FIGHT" max yelled at them which in turn pikachu and mew stopped laughing and glared at max. "Fine, you asked for it" ash stated sadly which a lot of the group was curious about "lucario aura sphere" "kirlia psychic then psybeam" the aura sphere stopped then disappeared in particles then a beam shot toward and was about to hit lucario until he held a staff and twirled it to stop the beam from going any farther "what the..."

"Lucario finish with extreme speed into force palm" once that attack hit it was over. When max was returning his kirlia he heard lucario say 'can we bring her out now' "ok since you obviously are going to annoy me until she comes out I will make a deal with you lucario" ash stated "if you win the next battle she can come out and stay out, if you lose you have to wait until we get to our destination to see her deal?" He offered. 'Deal' lucario stated "ok let's do this sceptile" _"so he picked treeko as his starter" _ash mused.

'When I win this you better hold our deal' lucario said staring at the forest pokemon. "Of course when I ever failed at a deal?" ash said in a matter of factly tone "x-scissor with quick attack" as fast anyone could guess sceptile disappeared and reappeared in front of lucario 'shit' was all lucario could say before being flown back towards ash who in turn caught him 'that is the last time I doubt final evolutions of starters' commented lucario getting up from ashs stomach. "So you really want to win our deal aren't you?" ash asked with a nod from lucario ash then said "alright aura sphere then swords dance finish this extreme speed and close combat."

Lucario fired his sphere right before swords levitated around him then once everyone's' eyes were on him he disappeared "where did he…" max didn't finish before sceptile fell to his side from a kick then a punch and it continued like that before lucario reappeared at ashs' side on one knee 'I did it' was all he had to say with a somewhat halfhearted chuckle. Everyone looked over to see maxs' starter lying on his stomach on the ground.

"Well a deal is a deal lucario besides she hasn't been out for a long while anyway" ash chuckled as lucario immediately tried to make himself look less tired "but before I do how about you get healed that way you don't look like shit ok?" lucario scowled at him before realizing he was trying to help 'yeah ok I'll go get healed but don't bring her out before ok?' "Deal" and trainer and pokemon shook hand and paw. "Pikachu go with him and make sure nothing happens ok" ash asked his starter so he understood the request.

As ash watched his two most trust worthy pokemon go inside with riley and the professor he turned to max with grin he was going to finish this with a new friend. "Alright max I'm have to finish this quickly I have things to do, people to meet, places to see you get the gist." Ash called getting several angry glances from the traitors and two curious glances from a battle frontier brain and champion. "Come on out absol/quagsire" once the light died down there stood the disaster pokemon but it was different than the others anyone has ever seen it was white with red were it was supposed to be black.

Everyone had different reactions May, Dawn, Anabel, and Diantha (though she didn't show it) were in awe about how beautiful it looked. While Max, Drew, Trip, and Brock noticed its full confidence they all knew one thing, max is going to lose. "Now if you will, night slash with sucker punch then finish with dark pulse." Everyone who wasn't ash was shocked at how fast the pokemon was. Her attacks hit quagsire almost instantly and quagsire fainted the moment she hit him with dark pulse.

"Well now that that is done" gesturing over to the fainted quagsire "Diantha I have a question about the Kalos region." Now all of the eyes in the field were on him "I want to go there, so the short question would be in which direction do I fly? How long would I be flying?" to say diantha was shocked to be an understatement she looked at ash in shock because from what he heard from the professor and the other two that were here they believed ash wouldn't be this strong, but here he is proving her wrong by beating max with two pokemon even if his lucario got hurt.

"HELLO! Diantha the champion of Kalos, are you in there?" ash yelled causing her to jump slightly "sorry I was just thinking of something" she apologized while everyone sweat dropped. "Not a problem so as I was asking…" "Oh yeah Kalos it's to the north about an 8-10 hours journey on pokemon" she explained to him not understanding why he told this in front of the people he hated. "ok thanks I had a couple of pokemon that wanted to explore somewhere different and thought they would have some fun somewhere new also I was wondering could I battle you in a couple of months once I beat the championship."

Everyone just stared at him with blunt shock, he just asked the kalos champion to face him in a couple of months almost 7 months after his defeat against Tobias. Everyone who wasn't pikachu, ash, diantha, and anabel started laughing and falling to the ground. But what shocked them was diantha held out and said "deal" and before ash shook it he looked at his eevee'', then turned and shook the hand with a small smirk. Turning to his pokemon, "guys we gotta pick up 3 more friends before we head to kalos then we come back here and rest before departing how's that sound?" he questioned earning him a eve from his partner.

Everyone sneered when they realized that they had just been told that ash had been given a shot at battling a champion though Gary was the first to speak up, "Ashy-boy come on your gonna lose you can't possibly win against a champion, just come back with us to pallet so your mom will stop having a Milktank." That's when ash broke his calm demeanor "Gary if it was any other person I would tell them to shut the fuck up but with you I can make an exception so" ash pauses "PLEASE, shut the fuck up" and with that said his eevee'' started laughing so hard it rolled around on the ground. "Oh come on ash see reason we are your friends after all" dawn spoke up hopefully but she was shot down before she even got to explain. "yeah that's funny how long have you had that idea in your heads, man you guys are gonna kill me with these jokes."

"Hey anabel you have got to stop trying to read my thoughts or I'm gonna have to have eevee'' tackle you" he spoke getting too serious for anyone's' liking "s-sorry ash it's just you seem to be more confident than usual and I don't mean like 'in over your head' confident I mean 'I'm confident I know what I'm doing and how I'm gonna do it'" anabel exclaimed trying to get everyone to notice _**'ash they are onto us hurry find an excuse or wait who am I sensing that mind feels like OH NO THIS IS VERY BAD NOT HERE NOT NOW ash we have got to get out of here fast or we are going to have to answer a lot of questions and protect some legendaries' **_'ok I get it go get the other 2 I'll stay here to make no suspicion please hurry go now.'

His eevee'' took off to go get pikachu and lucario but this didn't go unnoticed by a certain few "hey ash" diantha said "where is eevee'' going?" but ash knew they would ask questions so he answered "Oh she's is just going to make sure her friends are ok that's all." Diantha was still confused on why the pokemon acted as if it was in a hurry; anabel had tried to talk with the pokemon via telepathy but, failed which confused her she never failed connecting with a pokemon.

"Well everyone it was wonderful seeing all of you again thanks for the information diantha and wonderful match max but all good things must come to an end I must…" but ash was cut off as he heard a roar and the sound of rushing air, ash was then launched into the air before he skidded to the ground several feet away from where he was standing earlier. A white and red blur was on top of him continuously being licked in the face by a familiar dragon from Alto mare. _**'LATIAS long time no see! I see you finally got away from that hell hole of water' **_everyone who didn't know looked at eevee'' and then she realized what she just did and muttered in her mind_** 'shit I fucked up the plan didn't I?' **_pikachu and lucario who was behind her gave her looks that said 'ya think' "it's great to see you and all Latias but I need you to hurry and grab a pokeball and get in before they get out of their shock, I am right you are joining me right?" ash asked almost hopefully.

Ash was answered with a ping noise from his belt signifying a perfect capture he sighed 'man this is gonna get harder before it gets easier' ash thought. He turned around to see everyone staring at him _**'well now at least they know we are here am I right' **_mew tried and failed to break the ice between everyone until professor juniper spoke "ash care to explain why you have 2 legendary pokemon in your procession and on a side note can I study them?" ash sighed and looked over at eevee'' "change form we gotta get out of here and on the off chance I know whos next we are going somewhere only me you and the others know about and we have to go see her ok" ash spoke without emotion looking over at diantha he said "you and anabel should get out of here before I do this that way you two aren't affected"

The solon maiden and champion looked at each other before turning and walking away heading into the lab with riley and juniper. "Now that those 2 are gone Mewtwo come on out" he called the genetic pokemon. "Now wait just a second Ketchum has 3 legendaries?" trip shouted with disbelief. When Mewtwo came out, he looked at ash then to the left and noticing the pissed off traitors. Ash was pissed at a few choice pokemon for giving him away but it was fine he could salvage this situation, of course it was his fault for risking the contact trying to get them to come back to his side it would have worked if not for a few parents but ash didn't know that.

"Mewtwo wipe everyone's mind here about the incident and my pokemon and put it to where they don't know where I am going understood?" he ordered looking at all of his past friends and he looked at max and said one word "bye" and just like that all of them there except ash and his pokemon were incased in a white light and forgot everything about what they had just seen and heard. "Let's get out of here go get diantha, anabel, riley, and the professor" he told the 3 closes to the door.

Once the 4 others were outside he told them "I'm going to go around and gather and finish a few things and in addition I will be making another stop by before I leave and say goodbye, also they have no memory of what happened here so if you will don't tell them or have them remember and with that I say Mewtwo teleport us to hoenn" and with that ash Ketchum disappeared.

**6 months later**

It was just another day In Hoenn everything was peaceful until a loud roar sounded through the air everyone who heard looked around to see nothing but a dark silhouette against the sky. Anyone who saw it and heard it was jumping up and down and pointing towards the dragon like pokemon coming towards them until it started to land just outside the battle tower. Everyone who was nearby looked to see a large orange dragon with a person dressed in a blue cloak but had a black shirt, pants, and boots. But what was weird was he had a pikachu on his right shoulder, an eevee'' on the left shoulder and had just called out a blue and black jackal pokemon then walked into the battle tower.

"Anabel you here!? I came to tell you I was off to Kalos!" ash yelled at the empty stadium "this is weird I mean riley wasn't on his house on iron island, we didn't see professor juniper at her laboratory and now this guys be on guard" he told his pokemon which in turn got into ready positions walking to the gym floor he noticed that the lights were off so he made his own "pikachu flash lets shed some light on this gym" he spoke to his partner who jumped and made a bright light appear illuminating the gym with its power.

"AAASSSHHH! Your no fun we were gonna scare you" huffed anabel to the right "yeah you can at least give us that since you've been gone so long but of course you had to interrupt our fun" said riley off to the left. "Sorry guys it's just I sort of thought you guys were in trouble sorry" ash said scratching the back of his neck "it's just I need to hurry I heard through somewhere that Tobias was going to be in kalos and I was wanting to beat him this time."

"I thought you weren't going to show your face to the public for a while ash or were you lying back then" said a teasing voice from behind him._ 'of all the people they could've invited they invited her damn it I don't even know what to say to her of all the times to be cornered'_ ash thought standing still _**'finally something goes my way and by the way ash karma always comes back' **_mew said jumping to the ground in satisfaction. "Eve'' if you keep saying stuff like that I WILL put you in a pokeball" ash glared at his eevee'' in which pikachu started laughing lucario on the other hand just chuckled in amusement. "ash, are you ok" the now revealed Cynthia asks **'master please at least talk to her about your feeling you must reconsider…' **but lucario was cut off by ash _'please lucario not now I need you to not get into my love life, just please lets hold this conversation until we get back to Mt. silver OK?' _ash asked hopefully in which he got a nod from his aura partner _thank you.' _

"So are you gonna speak Mr. Silence or are you gonna say thank you?" riley asked ash "yeah thanks just having a conversation with lucario and with that said I need to talk to someone come on out garchomp" ash said pulling out the pseudo legends pokeball and throwing it in front of him "hey buddy I need you to make sure nobody that wasn't invited comes by ok then you get a one on one training session with him ok" and with that immediately the dragon type nudged ash with his head thanking him and walked outside to guard.

"What do you mean by 'him' ash" Cynthia asked "just a friend I met a while ago crap I almost forgot about our deal lucario" ash said with almost reluctance as he brought out a pokeball "come on out gardevoir" once the emotion pokemon came out she glided (or is it walked I have no idea) to lucario and they started talking the only thing you could get out of the conversation would be lucario blushing slightly. "ok now that that is done I gotta go ask someone something I will be right back" ash yelled running down a hallway and into a closet "are you sure you want to be known about because I know and you know with gardevoir around you will not be able to have much fun with her watching you."

"Fine your father told me you wouldn't care as long as you got to play lugia" ash said knowing his baby lugia would say it didn't care as long as victini and celebi came out to play. "Everyone will play but then I have to make everyone forgot where and when and who I'm going to kalos with and how I got them so you got to think of that ok." Getting a nod from his rarest of legendaries he started walking back to the battle field to let him play with the others. "Come on out you 3" ash yelled now being noticed by the crowd on the field _'who in the hell are all of these people' _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: hey everyone so I'm back with chapter 4 and also an announcement this is the last time skip I sort of just got tired of them as well and I'm impatient to show you what pokemon and where he's been on his "solo" journey but also OCs I made will make an appearance so enough chit chat time for the story. I do not own pokemon.**

_**Thoughts**_

**Ages**

**Ash-19**

**Cynthia-24**

**May-18**

**Max-14**

**Dawn-18**

**Misty-19**

**Brock and Cilan-24**

**Iris-19**

**Gary-19**

**Trip-14**

**Barry-19**

**Paul-19**

**Time skip (last one) 2 years after the party sinnoh lily of the valley**

"Everyone I have called this meeting to discuss Kalos" Mr. Goodshow spoke to the champions, elite four members, and battle frontier brains. They were called here for one reason and one reason only to discuss Kalos. "As you know kalos went dark 1 year ago, the answer I have just found out recently there is a new champion" Mr. Goodshow announced to which a lot of the champions were shocked everyone knew diantha had a Mega evolution pokemon with her and they just can go on and say 'hey Dianthas' been taken down.'

"By whom goodshow? We have to know who our new colleague is so we can instate him or her in the hall of fame" lance spoke out of his stupor.

"Well that's the problem isn't it" goodshow said back. "What do you mean by that sir?" questioned Alder the Unova champion.

"he doesn't know who it is but he thinks he knows who it is… and if that's true then how could he have done that with one simple pokemon?" Lucian asked already knowing who.

"Who does he think it is Lucian?" cynthia asked suspicion creeping to her face when he looked her in the eye and said 2 words in a tone that sent a chill down everyone's backs "Ash Ketchum" it was a statement and almost sounded as if he had all confidence in it.

"When did ash go to kalos I thought for sure he would have gone back and defeated lance?" said drake of the johto elite four who sort of looked uncomfortable being glared at by lance. "I have no idea drake but all I know is the message said he was going to be sending a letter to everyone" Mr. Goodshow stated getting everyones' attention. Clearing his throat he continued "well the way the message stated it he was inviting everyone to his selection of elite four."

Once that was out everyone was quiet "what happened to dianthas' elite four?" Flint asked in a quiet voice which surprised everyone there. "I don't know and don't get me started on diantha herself" goodshow replied with a sad frown.

However the silence was cut off when a person burst through the conference room with a giant pidgeot on his shoulder. "Mr. Goodshow sir this pidgeot arrived and had a note attached to it do you want me to read it sir?" the man asked. Getting a wave to continue the man held out what seemed to be an essay and began reading.

"Dear Mr. Goodshow, how are you doing, from what I've been told still getting old" everyone laughed even goodshow continuing he said "well I know you're planning to learn who I am but in due time my friend right now I'm inviting you and your champions and their elites to come and see the coronation of my new friends becoming some of you newest elites though you know none of them I know for a fact 3 of them will annoy you 4 times more than flint with sugar rush." "Hey I resent that!" screamed an angry flint while everyone else shared a laugh again.

"I know some of you wonder who I am so I'll give you a hint and a riddle listen carefully 'there was a boy who knew no bounds, he found there was great highs in life as well as great lows, he knew when he couldn't save someone he would have to work harder and harder until he and his pokemon dropped, He would never stop and if he did he never would have found his new friends until we meet again farewell. That's how it ends sir it's not signed."

"Thank you for that you may…" but he was cut off as the pidgeot from earlier flew over and examined Cynthia. "Uh… hello" Cynthia said weakly. Pidgeot then snorted and turned around and plucked the note from the man who read it and flew out an open window.

"Well cynthia looks like that pidgeot liked you, if I hadn't known any better I think it knew about you" Steven joked which earned him a glare from the sinnoh champion. "I thought so…" Scott murmured which drew many glances "what do you mean 'thought so'?" questioned Aaron of the sinnoh elite four. "That pidgeot was ashs he used it against a flock of Fearow and Spearow that attacked pallet town after his first conference" Scott said getting curious glances from everyone. "How do you know that?" anabel asked curious.

"When he disappeared I wanted to search up on his past so I could understand where he took off to" he stated getting some weird looks from his battle frontier brains. "What? You don't think I care about the only person who beat you all?" Scott asked getting some hurt looks. "OK so when do you all want to leave?" Mr. Goodshow asked getting everyone focused again and instantly they all looked at each other and stated "Now".

**P.O.V. Change 3****rd**** person in a mansion on kalos' victory road**__

"Man this is so boring I mean come on you can't say that you're not bored ash" said the girl who was wearing a blue skirt, blue shirt, and blue shoes and startlingly sky blue eyes. "I mean come on upstairs and we could go have some… alone time" she finished with a whisper. "For the last time Anna leave him alone he said no the first thousand times, hell even I can guess what he will say and I'm not even the psychic" said a black haired trainer dressed in a red shirt, white jacket, and black pants with a T.V. remote in his hands. "Well of course you know what he would say Matt" Anna said mockingly. "What was that?" the boy now known as matt said. The girl was about to say something until a different girl's voice rang out from the hallway "you both argue like an old married couple I mean how can I go back to sleep with this racket going on?" questioned the new girl.

The new girl had a cat like face with amber eyes and was dressed in a white sleeveless-shirt, with a black button-up jacket, skirt and a black bow in her black hair. Ash looked up from his meditative position on the floor "thank you Blake they really needed to shut up" "you knew I was coming didn't you" Blake deadpanned.

"Of course" ash said closing his eyes "I'm not an aura master for nothing, by the way Jake is back and he has something to tell us." Everyone looked at the front door as sure enough jake burst through it screaming "guys, Guys the champions… have… arrived…" he looked around the room at the eyes that where ready for him.

"He told you I was coming didn't he?" Everyone nodded their heads in confirmation "damn it you can't let me have some fun? I mean I went through all of the trouble of getting your pidgeot" and at that last part ash got up off the ground.

Ash changed since the 2 years of isolation he looked different then the ash 3 years ago he had short black hair his eyes turned aura blue only when he was in public and he hid his face in a completely black cloak that he always wore since any other color reminded him of them underneath the cloak he wore a white everything except hat which instead of his usual pokeball symbol had a lightning bolts crossing and in the middle had a blue sphere of energy.

"So you said the champions, elites, and battle frontier brains are here right?" he questioned jake further. "Well yes but how did you know about the others?" jake probed.

"Oh I knew they would all come, just not all at once… I gotta go say hi to some old friends if that's alright with you guys and no anna you may not come with me and if you try to follow me I will not tell you what my plan is after the assembly, oh Blake if you want to come, hurry up and get ready I will be leaving in a moment just gotta get pikachu" and with that ash walked out with a pissed off anna, a curious blake, and a creeped out matt and jake.

Ash looked around the gated area of the fenced in the sanctuary "pikachu we gotta go somewhere lets go" ash yelled noticing him but the way he was running it looked as if he was being chase and he was. Looking behind him a green blur was about to hit a pink one _'arceus really still fighting over him they gotta learn to stop' _pikachu was about to jump over the fence to safety until a blue energy surrounded him. "Espeon stop he is coming with me and will you 2 please stop arguing over him he needs to eat and sleep sometime or do I have to get gardevoir on you" the effect was imminent they both looked at ash in shock and bowed their heads.

"Good you should be ashamed because now neither one of you shall see him for the next 2 days that will try to make you see the error of your ways though I highly doubt it." he murmured the last part to himself _**'master I hear you are going to see her may I come with you to ensure you don't how do you humans say… chicken out?' **_lucario said through aura. "Of course you can come though bring gardevoir with you we need her to teleport us" ash answered the jackal and as if in no time gardevoir and lucario was right beside him.

"Ok I think I look better than earlier though why pick me to go with you I mean wouldn't I stick out like a sore thumb in your old crowd" Blake said walking over to ash and his pokemon. "No and reason being for you being allowed to come are one you don't jump at the chance to be alone with me and the second is simple I know your past though you don't know mine" ash said playfully cracking a smile and to ensure he got his point across.

"Please don't tell me they all have crushes on you that will be a living hell for me and you know that" she whispered the last part but ash heard and saw the blush forming on her face but shook his head and knew he should hurry and answer. Thinking for a moment he said "a couple of them have crushes but only two so I think I can avoid them for now ok?" when he finished he saw the flash of thankfulness on her face before it disappeared "ok why not since they are the only 2 then we can lets go I don't like being out in the open you should now that."

"Gardevoir teleport us to where the elites and battle frontier brains are ok?" for his answer they appeared in front of a hotel called the Dancing Diancie with a picture of the pokemon in between the words. "Ok pikachu I want you to go in my bag and lucario garde go back home I have _him_ with me so there is no problem if we need an escape ok I don't need to be recognized immediately" and with that the pokemon disappeared and they walked in.

The moment the door keeper saw them she was about to scream she knew who ash was but ash used aura to shut her up "listen I didn't want to do this to you but where is the champions and other elites rooms I need to speak with them, also if you scream my name I will not hesitate to disappear understood?" and when he saw her nod her head he let her talk "they take up the whole 4th floor so if you want me to call them all down I can."

"Yeah do that I might need them all in one room tell them to go to the conference room the 3rd one ok? We will be in there waiting for them." With that ash and Blake walked out and started down the hall. Ash then started feeling conflicted feelings go through Blake such as discomfort, noxiousness, and more. "Blake stop" ash stated turning to her "stop what I'm fine it's just that I'm about to find out about your past and…" but was cut off as ash put a hand up. "Please just calm down I really don't need you like this, what happened to the old Blake calm and collected like when we battled team flare with only our pokemon by our side, like when you only showed emotion when your father died or when you were cheering me on in my match against diantha can you please act like that again?"

They were so close the only had to lean a little bit forward to touch they could feel their breath on each other but all good moments come to an end like now the door burst open and they broke apart with huge blushes on their faces. When the elites walked in they were confused on why they seemed to resent looking at each other but others were wondering who they are. It was lance who spoke up "excuse me but who are you and why was the lady at the desk bouncing off the walls?"

Ash and Blake looked at each other and started cracking up into a laughing fit lance looked outraged "did I miss something I said who are you and what gives you the liberty to call us like pawns?" but try as he might he couldn't stop them from laughing but when they stopped ash looked over at blake acting as if he didn't have to answer the question and said "you were soooo right he is hot headed." Blake of course answered back "see my information is unlimited" to that ash nearly fell down laughing.

"EXCUSE ME I ASKED YOU 2 A QUESTION!" lance screamed at the laughing duo to which they stopped and looked at the pissed off lance with a grin still planted on their faces. "you know lance your still the hot headed asshole as I remembered and if I do recall you use to always flip shit if your insulted by your peers but this time it was someone who helped you save the world from a reincarnation of Groudon."

Lance looked at ash in shock while everyone but the champions and Blake looked at the duo with intrigued expressions. "Ok how do you know that you couldn't have been there the only person other than me that was there was…" and lance put 2 and 2 together. "Ah shit I should have thought about the initial shock um… hello you in there lance" ash asked the last part by waving his hand in front of lances face.

"Well I guess plan B is in order" ash said slowly walking up to lances blank expression "oh come on don't do it" Blake said flinching slightly which caused some odd looks but ignored them and continued "can we just wait for him to come out of it?" ash turned to her with a sigh "remember when I did this to you?" he asked her to which she nodded "well I was waiting for at least 2 hours until I did…" and he put aura in his hand which made everyone but Blake and Lance move away "this" and put the hand on lances' chest which made him fly back into a wall.

"3… 2… 1… now" ash deadpanned which the countdown was right as then all of the elites and champions were bringing out pokeballs "WAIT" lances voice called out from the wall "DON'T ATTACK ASH." When that was said everyone who had a pokeball in their hand dropped it.

It was Blake who spoke first "well ash I would like to congratulate you on something on what no one has ever done, make the elites, champions, and frontier brains speechless."

Sighing ash held up an aura filled hand "Wow I'm going to be exhausted after this" he was about to touch Flint with it before he jumped back to avoid a fist and ran into bertha and caused a chain reaction of falls that ended with Brandon. "Well before anyone yells at me, hugs me, and or throw something at me. I'm going to say one thing" he looked at lance and said "sorry but I got to go bye." He turned grabbed Blake by the arm much to everyone's' shock and pulled a pokeball out and said "teleport."

Once he left Cynthia and Anabel turned into monsters they ran from the room to the door keeper and asked her questions like 'where does he live' and 'why did he do this to me'. All in all everyone was a racking their brains for one answer, why did he teleport away.

**P.O.V. 3****rd**** Person**

"Well that could've gone better" ash said chuckling as they were walking out of an abandon warehouse that he had them teleport to. "Yeah that went perfect you pop in tell them who you are and pop back out just glorious… you know I wonder what will happen when lucario finds out about this" Blake mused walking beside him with her arms above her head. Ash gave her a murderous look "don't, you, dare, that's all I need is him on my ass about not speaking to them." But Blake got a huge smirk "hmm I wonder what he would say if I let it slip we teleported out without saying goodbye, but, I might be able to forget if I have something that interests me enough." Ash looked at her murderously and sighed and stopped in the middle of the road said "What do you want?" ash asked with another grin she said "I want a simple afternoon with you nobody else, no 'training,' just you and me on an afternoon in town."

"If it was anybody else I would say no but in your case I'll make an exception" ash said after a few minutes "but no one else will know and no telling anyone understood?" Blake replied immediately "oh arceus if anna or any of the ones that liked you found out it would be like hell… hey, how about the day after tomorrow? That seems pretty good."

Ash thought for a moment before saying "sure that seems pretty good then it's a date" he froze the moment he said it. Blake caught on "yeah it is a date, bye ash" and with that she left a frozen ash in the street. After a few minutes an eevee walked up to the ash and jumped on his shoulder getting his attention "not now eve I am not in the mood to hear it." _'oh so you don't want to hear the words like 'you are in so much shit it's not even funny' then, yeah I think nobody would like to hear that' _the eevee'' laughed in her head _'man if it wasn't for me you would have been swarmed by girls and by the way I'm wondering what lucario would say if…' _but was cut off as pikachu came out of the bag he was in and tackled her.

"I think I agree with pikachu when I say you better shut up, but you are right I should just pick one I mean if the 4 of them keep doing this they are going to screw up my mind or worse…" ash said to the pinned eevee'' _**'hey master how did it go with them?' **_said a questioning mind behind ash _'oh shit I am so fucked… think of something quickly oh there we go' _"lucario didn't I tell you to go back to the house?" questioned ash as he shot a glare at his eevee'' that said 'don't you dare say a word' and turned to lucario.

'_**That is simple master I saw mew walking off and went after her and she led me to you.'**_ _'Why do you always have to make my life like hell?'_ ash thought with a sigh.

"So you basically followed her and found me instead ok I can understand that"

'_**So back to my question from earlier, did you speak to her about your feeling?' **_

"Could you define what you mean by that feelings part?" Once ash said that he knew lucario felt resentment toward answering his question and he knew lucario would get him for it. _**'What are you hiding from me master did you not even speak to them about… oh that explains a lot' **_lucario spoke to ash. "I'm sorry lucario you and I both know I am not good about expressing those kinds of feelings I also really couldn't for the fact is I was about to be rushed in either getting crushed by hugs or die from getting yelled at."

'_**hmph you really have changed master remember that huge outgoing person back when I joined you back in the woods and now your this cold person that doesn't like attention and rarely allows anyone to know who you are… its quite a big change for such a young person' **_lucario mused lost in thought. "Umm ok where did that come from if I didn't know any better I would say you just forgave me" ash said looking critically at the aura pokemon. _**'No I was just stating that you better be ready to get your ass whooped by me after we get back' **_lucario stated which caused ashs' face to darken "yeah umm…" ash started but finished while taking off running "you gotta catch me first!" pikachu hurriedly jumped on ashs' shoulder and ash doubled his pace knowing lucario was right behind him.

'_HEY, really you leave me behind you assholes and ash you know lucario can catch you in a couple of minutes' _mew shouted at the retreating figures. "Yeah how about me and you go get something to eat while ash gets his ass kicked? Hmm" said a voice behind Mew. Mew instantly knowing who it was said _'yeah lets go Blake you are going to have to tell me your plan on getting him to love you'._ Once she heard the gasp behind her she turned around and spoke again.

'_so I was right all of those months ago you do have feeling for ash and you didn't realize till earlier today when you felt jealous towards the 2 who liked ash he spoke so highly of them because he's ash he speaks highly of almost everyone well except maybe a few people such as… no I can't speak of ashs' secrets I'm his pokemon though I had you going didn't I? Ha-ha' _and the little eevee'' started rolling over laughing so hard she started coughing.

"Umm ok well about what I said earlier…" Blake was about to ask again and received a _'yeah, yeah, let's go before I change my mind.'_ Mew interrupted her and started walking up to her to rap her paws around her neck to be carried but was stopped by Blake's hands. "You and I both know my bow never comes off and I am not about to risk it now so please let's go." Blake stated walking away but before she got far mew growled and changed into a pikachu and hopped on her shoulder _'I don't care what you say if anything happens I am a legendary I can handle protecting us both I mean geez you act as if your being searched for'_

**With Ash**

'_Shit, shit, shit, he is soooo going to catch me I have to go faster' _was all that was on ashs' mind as he ran away from lucario "Lucario can't we talk about this like trainer and pokemon? I mean that way neither one of us have to go to the pokemon center" ash screamed back at his jackal pokemon. _**'Yea… no you and I both know that what you mean by chat is me being turned into a stuttering mess as you call out gardevoir… wait you don't have garde do you I forgot forgive me." **_With that lucario stopped and waited for ash to walk up to him but before he could say anything ash said "yeah of course your forgiven buddy but I just remembered something about us being champions it seems we have to fight the other champions in order for us to keep our titles so tomorrow me, you, pikachu, and a few others are going to be tested by the elites and champions to where they know we can handle ourselves. So I got one thing to ask you before tomorrow… are you ready to kick some ass?"

'_**Of course master what so you expect us to do, ignore you like Charizard use to do? Ah don't answer that you still have problems with him'**_ lucario said with a chuckle to which ash scratched the back of his head. "Well I would say let's go back home but I don't want to go back to that hell hole right now with anna currently trying to get in my pants" once he said this pikachu started cracking up and lucario chuckled. "You know pikachu if a do remember I could always tell garde to teleport your lovers here?" ash asked innocently while pikachu looked horrified "yeah that's what I thought so how about us three go and get some training done? We haven't been on an alone training trip since well we arrived in kalos?"

'_**I must agree we have to see how far we have come so I agree lets' go' **_lucario agreed with ash. Of course pikachu added his own 'pika' into the agreement.

**A/N: I shall congratulate on anyone who found out who blake is and where she came from I sort of felt like there needed to be 2 girl elites with him also I do not own roosterteeth or any of its characters. For those of you who wish to understand where I got the OC Blake look up RWBY in the google search and watch season 1 then you will understand.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for the wait I had some writers block until I read 'betrayal brings out the best in us' and so I'm back up with ideas soo I'm back and here's chapter 5 also I don't own Pokémon also I don't know last names if you know it help me out sorry if its wrong.**

**Ages**

**Ash-19**

**Cynthia-24**

**May-18**

**Max-14**

**Dawn-18**

**Misty-19**

**Brock and Cilan-24**

**Iris-19**

**Gary-19**

**Trip-14**

**Barry-19**

**Paul-19**

Ash was walking with lucario on his right, pikachu on shoulder, and a pokeball in his hand. "Guys I just grabbed her to where if I needed her she would be on hand besides when Mewtwo finds out I ran instead of explaining my situation he will probably take control of my body and force me to go back and tell them everything" ash said glancing back and forth down the street.

'_Master we agree we should probably go tell him before he finds out about…' _lucario was cut off by a buzzing sound of ash Xtransceiver to which he answered instantly "yes?" ash asked knowing who it was.

"Thank Arceus your still alive, where are you been? We have to know where you are, before they find out" screamed anna from the little watch and there was fear in her voice which scared ash. He never heard that kind of tone from her. "Who are you talking about I am fine I am literally down the street from the mansion why are you so afraid? You should know who I have with me so why are you soo afraid?" ash stated pointing to his pokemon.

She stared a moment off screen and was repeatedly saying 'yes knew that' and 'no he's on his way'. After the 20th 'I knew that' he decided to get her attention by saying "your hair is on fire" and she started to scream like bloody Mary was in front of her. When she calmed done he asked "better?" and she nodded "now who are you talking to?" she looked to her left again and then said "nobody important just some of your old friends." "Ok what old friends?"

**With Blake**

"Ok so explain why I should not go to the mansion again?" Blake asked for the thousandth time in 30 minutes. _'Because' _mew started again _'Cynthia and everyone who was at the meeting is there also some other people are there they are trying to get the others to call ash and ask him questions. The weirdest thing though I can't sense Mewtwo' _Blake moaned again this was annoying having to search for ash and his pokemon when mew could just teleport to him at will saving them the trouble of walking... well _her _the trouble of walking. "So are we trying to find ash and warn him or tell him everything is ok and to go back?" Blake asked already knowing the answer but afraid to answer it herself. _'Neither I want to find big brother and play with celebi and victini. THEN, we go find ash."_

They came around the corner to find that it led to victory road they saw something that shocked them to where they just stood there and couldn't move a muscle. What they saw was a lugia flying over the tree line at top speeds going to the center of the forest. "Or we could find ash first"

**P.O.V. change Ash**

"You knew they were in there and you had me go in knowing what they would do to me no wonder I trust Mewtwo more than you. You don't tell me the entire truth and now I have to go into the forest for a couple of days just to keep my pokemon a secret" Ash said to his lucario "I mean who does that 'its fine master it's just a few of them' yeah everyone except for all of the old elites and frontier brains were there I mean I almost had the nerve to aura sphere all of them and get out of there if not for magnium and Venasaur with their sleep powder I would have had to use gardevoir no thanks to you."

'_master I am sorry but if you do remember I said I will get my revenge and now that I got it you don't have to worry about me annoying you every five minutes 'hey are you going to ask her' or 'hey I could always go get her' _ Lucario said playfully glaring at him. "You know what I think we are here" ash said switching the subject "Lola land there." **'Of course my friend' **ashs' lugia said.

They started to descend on a bare spot of land that was shrouded by fog and had a lake by it. "Mewtwo you can get rid of the fog now" _**'of course ash I just wanted to make sure it wasn't the other person on a lugia' **_Mewtwo said sarcastically appearing in front of a crowd of pokemon half of which were playing around. "Ok I get it I didn't need to state the obvious."

After they landed Lola leaped into the air and dropped into the water making a tidal wave and it was about to hit him and his pokemon until Mewtwo held up a hand that created a small shield that made the water harmlessly bounce off. "so as I was saying" ash continued from earlier "we need to stay out here and hide out for a while so they can't know I have you guys" ash pointed towards his newer pokemon "so here's what we are going to do…"

**P.O.V. Change Anna**

"Well that could have gone better" matt said looking over at the sleeping forms of the elites and champions. "Ya think, I mean why would you do that anna we could have easily taken them on and then some… well we might have had trouble with Cynthia and Brandon but other than them we would have been fine" I said with a sigh. "True but did you see the look on his face when he walked in it was priceless and then he mumbled something about always keeping lucario out that was hilarious!" said jake in the far corner where he tried to hide. "But remember he warned us not to get him cornered or else he would do something crazy… if a Magnium and Venasaur using sleep powder on the whole building was crazy then I don't want to see his insane ideas" matt said with a scowl.

"But it was a hell of a trick" said a voice behind the couch.

"Well we should have guessed she would be up first after all she was the one who started it" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey!, you were the one who said it was 'the best idea of the century' and that one" cynthia gestured over to jake "said he would keep him hear but looking around I do believe he failed". "Hmph, if you didn't notice Miss Sinnoh queen everybody is ASLEEP so he could have just walked right out and for the record his pokemon were not contained so they helped him escape".

"So ashs' pokemon preformed a jailbreak, why am I not surprised" everyone turned to see lance stand up and stretch then turn to them "where would he go to hide at a time like this? Really we came to tell him that the people that betrayed him are coming to challenge him for his title."

"what? why now of all times he was going to..." matt trailed off scared of what he almost said. but it was too late cause everyone who was awake looked at him expectantly "he was going to tell the person he loved how he felt." Matt glared at both of them and said "its neither of you and even if I was about to be killed I wouldn't tell either of you." Cynthia and I glared at him trying to get more information but we didn't get anything else.

I pondered where ash would take off to, I met him in the woods and he was pretty cool about helping me find my way back to my village so maybe… "I think I know where ash is, I met him in the woods not too far from here and I highly doubt he wouldn't be there again."

**P.O.V. Change Blake**

"So he's this way?" I ask the brown legendary on my shoulder pointing towards a foggy clearing_'yep that's our emergency backup area why didn't I remember this earlier_ _we could have been saved all that walking'. _ I walked straight into the clearing and looked around but couldn't see anything _'oh yeah sorry here let me fix that'_ mew jumped off her shoulder and used defog.

When all of the fog was gone they saw a group of pokemon looking at them shocked but then all groaned because they realized who it was. "Mew how many times do you have to make an entrance I mean really I could sense your aura right when you entered the forest" said ash who was glaring at lucario not even bothering to look their direction.

'_**Hello blake, hello mew' **__'hey! Big brother how have things been I've had a wonderful day also ash chickened telling Cynthia that he…' _mew was about to finish when ash cut in "Mew he already knows he got in my mind when I was angry with lucario and blake just so you know I didn't mean to leave you in the city I sort of just wanted to run away from him" ash pointed towards lucario.

"Umm ash quick question what happened at the mansion? I saw a green light and I saw you on a lugia" I asked him worried. "oh well ya see the champions and elites were trying to learn my secrets and well they cornered me with the help of the other three and they thought it would be funny if I was backed into a corner though thanks to those two" he pointed to Magnium and Venasaur "they put everyone to sleep and helped me get away from everyone so I made sure all of my Pokémon got away the only reason you are able to be here is for one you had Mew with you for two you are my closest friend I mean I've had some good friends such as Paul, Riley, and others but out of all of them I have got to say you are my closest."

I was startled he was the one who protected me all of those years ago after the things team omega did to me all of the torture the experiments the… no he was the brave one he saved me and I didn't return the favor after he got captured for me. They did the things to him that were worse then what they did to me and I cried myself to sleep every night when I was in captivity and sometimes I wonder what would have happened if he left me there.

**P.O.V. Change Ash**

I was looking at Blake when I saw here shake as if she was afraid "are you ok blake?" I asked feeling bad for her she glanced up at me and she looked like she was in deep thought.

"Blake come on lets go for a walk I have something to ask you" all of my pokemon looked at me pikachu, lucario, gardevoir, and the legendaries looked at me with a smirk the others looked at me with confusion I ignored them and started walking off towards town with blake in tow.

"Ok what do you want to talk about ash?" Blake asked looking at me quizzically I mentally sighed 'she looks so cute when she's confused wait what am I thinking she's my best friend' I shook my head and answered "It's about what happened 2 years ago when I rescued you from team omega you see I was trying to kill all of those bastards in the first place and the moment I saw what they did to you I just completely went all out to kill them all."

She looked at me curious as to why I was bringing this up, but I continued "I killed them because it reminded me of what the other groups did to people and Pokémon when I first came here I thought this place was going to be different, you see the moment I got off the plane they ran by me and grabbed Pikachu and a few of my Pokémon from my belt, I chased them up to the point we were out of santalune city." I was about to continue when I realized we hard walked into a café. I turned to her curious as to why we were here and she pointed outside I turned to see a large group heading towards the forest where we had walked out. I wasn't afraid because my Pokémon have been taught how to fight without me there to take orders it was who was in the group that got me scared it was the elites and champions.

**P****.O.V. Change Anna**

"He should be just up ahead around this corner by the lake" I huffed trying to keep up with the others. We turned by a aspear tree and there was a wall of fog. We all stopped and stared at the eerie wall lance took a slow step towards it, what happened frightened everyone where they stood. He was suddenly launched up in the air by an unknown source and fell to the ground a few yards away from where he once was. **_"so who's next?"_ **said a familiar voice in my head. "Mewtwo? what are you doing we need to speak to ash?" I asked the pissed legendary. **_"I'm sorry to say Ashton is not here maybe you should try the village after all he and blake took off not too long ago, they were speaking about the past... something he doesn't do_ often"** the legendary stated causing a few to gasp at how fast he went from hostile to calm. I breathed a sigh of relief "thanks mewtwo owe you one!" I yelled turning and was about to take off when I was forced to a stop "what the... ooowwww you've got to be kidding me what mewtwo?"

_**"What ever is important can wait ashton is... hmm how can I say this without you three throwing tantrums, oh he is entertaining blake at the moment so don't bother him and if you do well hes got a friend that can take care of you for him... just don't bother him ok you know how he gets" **_the legendary stated making several girls pissed off. "Oh so now you Mr. Conscious, what do you know that you aren't telling us? lately you have been keeping a lot of secrets including the one about ash's newest capture the one he keeps in that master ball around his neck he said it was from this region so tell us what's in it already I'm tired of waiting!" I screamed trying to get answers. _**"No I did my job now im sending you all back to the mansion to where you will leave me and my friends in peace goodbye Cynthia, and lance nice to see you again"** _I felt a pull in my stomach and looked to see a blue light then I blacked out.

**P.O.V. Change 3rd Person with Ash**

"So that's what happened when I was gone those training months those two would try on my clothes really I mean I've heard of freaky but that's scary" ash stated as Blake told him the story as they walked back to the mansion as it was almost midnight in the city. "Yeah I mean I walked in your room to..." she paused forgetting it was ash "see if you were back yet and I see them grabbing cloak after cloak trying them on when I screamed at them telling them they are fucking idiots an pushed them out of the room and locked it behind us". Ash looked at her and noticed her slight blush and decided to have a little fun "so what you said before was you went to my room to do something beside see if I was there what was the other thing? I mean surely you wouldn't try anything while I was away would you?" he teased winking at her causing her blush to grow.

"What are you saying ash of course I wouldn't do anything like that what did you think I went to do masturbate on your bed only sickos would do that on another persons bed!, you should have more faith in me then that after all I have more then..." she was cut off there as ash started laughing like a maniac. "What in the fuck are you laughing at!" she said glaring daggers at him. "simple answer to the funniest of questions you are what I'm laughing at I mean come on look at your face its so cute when you are blushing, and maybe I shouldn't have said that" he finished ending his laughter with a turn of his head.

His reaction seemed to stop their argument almost instantly and when he looked at her and the way the moon reflected off of her hair and eyes she looked beautiful and even then he knew he made the right choice about who he wanted as his girlfriend. "So hey tomorrow I was thinking about going back to the clearing and doing some aura training with lucario if you want to you could come of course you don't have to..." but he couldn't finish because she turned and kissed him it felt wonderful as if electricity was coursing through his veins when they both pulled away she said "I'd love to".

Before either one could say anything else they arrived at the mansion ash motioned for her to follow him around the house. when they got to his bedroom window he pulled out a key and put it in a lock that was in the wall. The window snapped open, they both dove in and ash quickly closed it behind him. "Ok go to your room and we will talk in the morning" she nodded at the plan and started to walk out when they heard talking down the hall they both looked at each other and started walking towards the voices which they so easily recognized as the champions and elites.

"So about those challengers you were talking about earlier who are they and why are they so special?" Anna asked wary of their first challengers.

"How can I put this without giving too much away they all are really strong like me, Cynthia and Drake strong." lance said with a hint of anger.

"Where do they come from?" matt asked amused that the new challengers are big headed.

"Well me and lance knew three of them from ash's first battles from when he was a trainer like lets say Gary Oak, Max Maple, and Trip Mc Clenagan are the ones who are competing there are others who ash used to know such as May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, Misty Waterflower, Brock Stone, Iris Blacner, and Cilan O'Neal" Cynthia ticked off with disgust.

"So the assholes are coming to play... well there's something you don't here everyday the traitors are coming to town" they all turn towards the man in the hallway with his arm around Blakes waist "OH I know what we could do, lets send out the welcome wagon with the red carpet or we could go and greet them ourselves that would be wonderful." he said the sentence dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you want us to do stall them, not let them win..." matt started but he was silenced when ash said "let them win."


End file.
